Broken Legs and Paranoia
by PockyPhoto
Summary: She thought it was nothing more than flirting.  Kakashi/Sakura.


A/N: This is my entry for Week 3 of the Poe Challenge at the KakaSaku LJ. Read/Review/Enjoy/All that Jazz~ Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Broken Legs and Paranoia

* * *

Why was he smiling? Everything was his fault to begin with. Sakura threw a few petals towards Kakashi's grinning face behind his erotic book. None of them reached him, merely floating down to the empty space between them on the wooden bench. His smile faded away and his lone eye regarded her. He didn't say anything, and Sakura threw one more petal at him. It would have hit him on the nose if he hadn't blown it away.

"You seem bored, Sakura," he noted, his book still only a few inches from his masked face.

"No. I'm just pissed," she retorted, matching his gaze with a clear sign of her irritation.

"I don't know why. It's a nice day outside, and the garden looks pretty, don't you think?"

"It's too bad I can't go walk around the garden, since my leg is _broken_," she spat out with a temper.

"Ah, well, it's too bad you don't have your crutches," he shrugged, his attention returning to the steamy tale of seductions and betrayals.

"You threw my crutch in the fish pond."

"That's because you ate my pudding."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura sighed and slouched against the arm of the bench, resting her chin in her hand as she considered the sight of the hospital garden. Despite the daily walks to work and the routine lunch breaks at the picnic tables, Sakura never took a moment to actually stop and smell the roses. She normally considered them as unnecessary outdoor decoration, which the money could have been more wisely used for cardiology operations, or maybe a raise in her paychecks. Now that she was the patient who was all too eager to get out of the hospital bed, the blossoming flowers and calm water fountain was all the more beautiful. It was too bad she couldn't fix broken bones in seconds, instead of days. She'll have to practice on that. Maybe Kakashi could be her guinea pig.

She gave a sly look at his right leg, strut in a pink cast, signatures scribbled from top to bottom. She glanced at her own left leg, strangling in its grey mold, with only three signatures. Two were from Naruto. How come he was so much more popular? She worked at the damn hospital, and knew nearly everyone who was on the work schedule. Maybe they all secretly hated her. Sakura scoffed. Or maybe he probably flirted with all the nurses. She bet he had a few male nurses sign his cast, too.

Kakashi could feel the burning glare she gave him.

He sighed. "Here. If you're that bored, you can take my crutch and walk around," he offered his one supportive cane to her.

She took the crutch and flung it across the garden. Kakashi watched it land with a distinct thud in the flower beds, startling a wave of butterflies near some tulips.

"Oh, good. Now we can wait for the staff to save us, or hobble back to our rooms like penguins. I always wanted to try that," he mused.

"_You're_ the reason my leg's broken."

"You broke mine first."

"You touched my ass."

"It was by accident."

"Oh. In that case, I must have broken your leg by accident, too."

They both sighed, and rested their heads in their hands. Sakura fussed with the random piece of thread on her hospital gown. She bit the bottom of her lip, wanting to say it, but refusing to be the first to. She looked at him, expecting it. He kept reading. She frowned and watched the bee next to her buzz around the bushes. Maybe she could catch it and use its stinger to make Kakashi's face swell up.

"I'm sorry I touched your butt, Sakura."

There goes that plan. But at least he finally said it.

"I'm sorry I broke your leg, Kakashi."

There was a silent but comfortable moment between them. She smiled, still taking a bit of pride that she managed to break his leg in the first place. Even Naruto laughed and gave her a high five for it. She watched the same bee fly away, taking away the brief moment of entertainment with it.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Hm."

"Haven't you memorized that book yet?"

"Yes."

Sakura frowned. Was it really better company than her?

"Will you read it out loud?"

"We're in a public place," he glanced at her.

She looked around. The only other patient in the garden was a senile elder in a wheelchair, muttering to himself about the grandchildren he didn't have. She really hoped she wouldn't turned out like that when she got to that age.

"I think we'll be okay," she admitted. "There's nobody around."

"How old are you?" he asked, his eyes taking a brief sweep of her figure. She wasn't sure what he expected to find since she was wearing the same gown and cast he was.

"I'm 20, Kakashi."

"I'll let you borrow the book someday. Just not today."

Sakura groaned. "Let's play thumb war, then. If you lose, you have to read that book to me. Starting at the beginning."

"You're that bored?"

"Very."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

He tapped his chin, looking at his book.

"Nothing perverted," she added.

_Fuck._ "Well, you can cook me dinner when we get out of here. I think I hate pudding now."

Sakura opened her mouth to spew a rage of lectures at him, but then restrained herself and let the issue roll off her back. The more she got upset over his antics, the more likely they would break each other's remaining uninjured leg.

"Fine. I'll cook for you."

"I want fillet mignon."

"You didn't win yet," she rolled her eyes and held out her right hand, biting her bottom lip to resist smiling in amusement.

Kakashi noticed, but made no mention about it. He also couldn't help the smile beneath his mask, with his book resting in his other hand, as if this was just another similar challenge from the Green Beast of Spandex. Kakashi grabbed her frail hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of her fingers. She didn't think too much about the gesture. They grasped each other's hands in a firm grip.

"No chakra," he warned her. "Or I'll throw you in the fish pond too."

"I wasn't planning on using it, anyway," she countered with a 'tsk'. Party pooper.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war."

She knew right away he'd try to take her down instantly, but she didn't let him. She squealed out of delight when he tried, but smirked when she directly forced her thumb against his, point-blank. It was steady for a moment, until he surprised her by turning their clasping hands upside-down, causing her strong hold on him to waver. His thumb immediately tackled her own.

"That has to be cheating!" Sakura complained.

"I still want fillet mignon," he disputed.

Sakura frowned in defeat and brought her hand back to her lap. Her thumb traced over her fingers in the same manner he did only a moment before.

It was only a brief touch of their fingers, and nothing more.

* * *

Somebody was spanking her. It was gentle and playful, but it still stung after the first...what, five times now? Sakura groaned, peeking behind her tired eyes. The sunlight from the open windows bombarded her vision, blinding her with a vengeance. She covered her face deeper into the corner of her futon, hoping that her ignorance of the situation right now would force the migraine away. Maybe if she didn't go in to work today, they'll assume she died in her apartment all alone, and she could just watch soap operas all day.

Another sharp spank to her butt.

"Wake up, Sakura."

She groaned again in complaint. She felt like she was a child again, asking for the extra five minutes of sleep before her mom woke her up, because _damn it,_those five minutes really do matter.

He spanked her again.

"What's with you and my ass lately?" she croaked, her voice sounding just as horrible as expected from a late-night karaoke party with the girls.

"Did you really sleep on the couch last night? Your bedroom's not even ten paces away."

She turned over and looked at him the same way she thought of those extra five minutes of sleep. "Ten paces is a big deal," she muttered, dragging her sluggish body to the floor with a plop. She felt Kakashi's hand grab her elbow and help pull her up on her own feet.

"You're late for work. Tsunade's throwing a fit."

"That's okay. I'll slip something in her drink and maybe she'll laugh it off," Sakura smiled, rubbing her eyes, headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. "You can leave now, Kakashi."

He cleared his throat. "Did you know your panties say 'practice makes perfect?'"

"You can _leave_ now, Kakashi!"

Hours later, Sakura was sitting at her desk swamped with medical papers in a cramped office with nothing to waste the time away. Lies. There were countless things she could be doing. She could be researching that new flu virus that's been reported, or experiment with boosting the speed at which cells heal the human body. She could even be filling out all these reports that were stacked in front of her. Instead, she was making paper airplanes and throwing them out her window. Thank goodness her puny closet of an office was away from the Hokage's view. She might have a reputation for being an intelligent medic under Tsunade's attention, but even a girl can get tired of the work now and then, especially with the groggy morning she had. Perhaps she spoke too soon, or maybe he knew all the right buttons to push. Either way, she could hear his footsteps down the hall. Three paper airplanes later, she swung around in her comfy chair to face the Copy Ninja who had spanked her just this morning, multiple times.

With a wave of 'hello,' he found himself at home in the guest chair opposite her, the green hue faded that it nearly matched her vapid walls. She stood out in contrast to her run-down office, her pale skin and lively eyes illuminating the area more than the petty lamp in the corner. He smiled and placed his Icha Icha novel in his usual hip pocket. "Yamato was wondering who was littering the village with Naruto's physical forms."

"Oh? That's too bad," Sakura picked up a pen, doodling on the bland spots of her worn desk, already enshrouded with various other illustrations. "I thought they were your forms."

He watched her porcelain hand trace the image of an elephant on the corner of her furniture. "I've never taken a physical before in my life," he mused, grabbing another pen from her desk to scribble along with her on the shabby wood.

"Want me to give you one?" she smirked with a raised brow. "There's a first time for everything."

"You're just trying to see me naked," he laughed, creating a miniature replica of himself, mask and scarred eye included.

"Is it working?"

"Almost," he chuckled.

Sakura couldn't help smiling. It was something about the way he laughed, or the ease of having a calming conversation without bringing work to the table. It should have been awkward, just like him slapping her derriere. There should have been a distinct line about certain topics to discuss with him, particularly subjects that preluded casual flirting. Too bad that line was practically invisible. She caught a peek at his drawing and started to sketch her own version of herself beside his mini-Kakashi.

"Do your other panties say things like that?"

"It's too bad you came today of all days," she extended the arm of her illustration towards Kakashi's figure.

"Why's that?" he questioned, completing the overall picture with his mini-Kakashi to hold the hand of her mini-Sakura.

"I usually don't wear anything to sleep," she glanced at him as she bit her bottom lip playfully. His drawing hand paused. He caught her promiscuous look with a raised brow, and hesitated.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I wear?" he encouraged her.

"I think I deserve to see since you stole a peek at me this morning."

Kakashi smiled. He set his pen down and stood up. "Would you like a strip tease with that?"

Yamato shuffled through the papers in his hands. Sakura may be a little ditzy sometimes, not that it was a bad thing. Though, he would appreciate it if she made paper airplanes out of other scraps of paper than Naruto's medical forms. At least he wouldn't have to be the one to explain to Tsunade why they were crumpled or stamped with the bottom of various shoes. He knew she could get lonely with the rest of her team always on the field, but if she was that bored, she at least could have come to him for company. He could always use a partner during training.

The wood-user turned to her open office, his hand raised to rap on the timber of her chipped door. It never made contact. In fact, Sakura wasn't the first thing his eyes paid attention to. His vision only allowed him the back of Kakashi's figure, but he watched the slow movements as the man raised his hands to his waist. He didn't think the man really would, but then he heard _the zip_. Before it could hit the floor, Yamato was already behind Sakura's desk with his hand covering her emerald eyes, and his own distracted by the drawings that oddly resembled his two friends.

"Kakashi-senpai, put your pants back on. And please don't defile Sakura."

Kakashi sighed and did as he was told, but he certainly didn't miss the huge grin on Sakura's face.

It was only playful banter, and nothing more.

* * *

He was drooling. He was drooling on her shoulder, and she could feel the damp cloth of her shirt. She shifted Kakashi's towering weight to better lean against her smaller frame.

"Can we not just leave him here?" she whined. "He'll even walk out on his own when he gets his brain working again. There's really no reason to take care of him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tsunade scoffed, scrawling away on Kakashi's dental work. "Remember when you had your wisdom teeth pulled? You randomly smashed Yamato's desk to pieces."

"I swore it came to life," Sakura disputed.

"Right. Just take him home and the drugs will wear eventually off. But stay with him until then. I don't want him using his sharingan on innocent people."

"What if he uses it on me?" Sakura shifted under his heavy body, trying to ignore the slurred words he mumbled against her neck.

"Then you might be fucked. So don't let him."

"Thanks," she retorted, no attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "I'll be leaving now. Make sure Shizune takes care of my work, ok?"

"Sure, sure," the Hokage waved her off and opened her drawer to set out her bottle of sake, simply content to have that zombie of a ninja dragged out of her office.

Of all the things in the world to take down the 'Man of 1,000 Jutsus', it would be dental surgery. Lugging the heavy body of the infamous Copy Ninja back to his apartment was tedious work. Despite her strength, it was an uncomfortable situation to find herself in. She only just made it out of the Hokage Tower with Kakashi's feet trailing behind when she got stopped for the third time as the epitome of a laughing joke. Surely, they were more amused at Kakashi's condition, but that didn't stop Genma and Anko from picking on her either.

At least by the time she has half-way to his building, Kakashi finally managed to gain enough sense to start walking on his own, even if he was still too high on drugs to balance himself correctly. Even his words were beginning to make more sense. She let him lean on her the entire way, his bumbling feet only making it worse by nearly tripping her every few minutes.

She let out a sigh of relief when she finally reached his doorstep. She gave him a worried glance and groaned when she realized he was still drooling on her.

"Kakashi, I need your keys."

"Keys. Pocket," he mumbled, his arm wrapped around Sakura as his forehead rested on her shoulder. She swore she heard a slight moan from him. "You smell like Pakkun."

"No, that's you, Kakashi," she replied, patting his jacket for that jingling sound she needed. Her hand finally reached into his pants pocket to fish them out, trying to block out the fact that she might have brushed against something clearly _not_ in the same compartment as his keys.

She dragged him into his own abode, practically throwing his limp body onto the couch. She thought about adjusting his position so he could sit more comfortably on the sofa, but then shrugged it off. Let him lie there like that. She looked around his apartment, quite surprised that it was very organized and clean. She had expected him to be as much of a mess as Naruto. She wandered to the bookshelves in his living room, her painted finger tracing the spines of various copies of Icha Icha. Then there were a large number of research books on jutsus and world history, even a small photo album hiding in the corner behind the volume of _Strategical Tactics_. She was tempted to look through it, but the mutter of her name across the room reminded her that she wasn't necessarily invited.

"Sakura."

"I'm right here, Kakashi," she sat beside him, pulling the deranged man by the arm to sit up, but all he could try to do was slouch against her shoulder again. She situated him against the sofa, her hand comforting his head as it laid against the back of the furniture. She pulled her hand away and motioned to head for the kitchen for a glass of water, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her back down to sit beside him.

"Don't leave," he pleaded.

She patted his hand that held hers. "I won't, then." She noticed a copy of his Icha Icha book on the lamp table on the opposite side of the couch. She tried to reach for it, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"Sakura, I _like_ you," he drawled out in his jumbled state.

Oh god. Is he like this when he's drunk too? Does he say these things to everyone or did they give him a bigger dose of drugs than necessary? Sakura hesitated, racing through her thoughts for something to say. He most likely wasn't being serious. He was skipping on cloud 9 right now, so he was rambling nonsense. If it was any other nurse helping him out, maybe he'd say stuff like this too.

"Sakura, can I kiss you?"

Her brain failed to send signals to her body. She only portrayed wide emerald eyes. Kakashi made the slightest movement, and in her shock, she shook his hands off her and jumped across his body for that book beside the sofa. She turned and practically shoved it to his chest before he could say anything else.

"Here! Read this to pass the time... or just take a nap. That's even a better idea," she tried to smile, but kept that dumb habit of biting her lower lip out of nerves. Or maybe it was excitement. She wasn't sure. His fingers were resting on her thigh, circling casual patterns on her skin. She tried not to think about it, but it was very distracting. She clamped her hand on top of his to force him to stop, only making the matter worse. Kakashi took the moment to lean in and kiss her gently with his masked lips. She froze in her seat, taken by surprise, his mouth pressed upon hers.

The kiss wasn't romantic, nor was it sloppy. It was soft and short, but firm. He made no hesitation while under the influence of his drugs, yet he wasn't sane enough to let her enjoy it. It was only for a mere second of a kiss before he passed out on the couch. She sat still as she gathered her wits together before shifting his position to lie down as she left for the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, making no mistake about it. She wanted it, that kiss she seldom pictured out of curiosity from several years in the company of a mysteriously masked man. It certainly didn't play out to be the scene she had imagined. It wasn't the sappy, cheesy kiss that she and Ino dreamed of from watching too many romantic chick flicks. It didn't hold the desperate and passionate fervor she read from those Icha Icha novels. It was gentle, soft, and only the most brief of touches.

Sakura sighed, her fingers tracing the very lips he kissed. At least he didn't drool.

It was only a kiss, and nothing more.

* * *

She swore he was a disease. He was a downright contagious disease that she caught like a new type of cancer, rotting her from the inside out and spoiling all signs of sanity. She only hoped the symptoms weren't as obvious to everyone else as they were to her. She wouldn't be surprised if she was simply haunted by his ghost, despite the fact the man was very much alive and in his prime.

On her daily walk to work, she figured she saw several accounts of silver hair peeking at the top of the crowds. But there never was anybody looking remotely similar to Kakashi. Sometimes, she thought he was in the alley ways or on the rooftops, where she could see that Icha Icha book from the corner of her eye. False hallucinations, of course.

If it was as simple as his likeness appearing in all corners of her mind, then she would understand she had only gone insane, possibly under a genjutsu far more effective than she's ever heard of. It could be an alternative reality or a never-ending dream, and she would be fine with that. She could deal with a parallel universe in the dark side of her mind. It most likely couldn't be helped, anyway.

What really ticked her off, more than the seemingly random illusions of Kakashi in her clouded vision, was her desperate need to search for him. It was aching, this desire to just _find_ him. If he appeared from a figment of imagination, great. When he _wasn't_ spooking the shit out of her, she discovered this hopeless longing to catch just a glimpse of his figure, or a single word of his nonchalant voice. She was waiting for him to appear from the shadows of the busy crowds in the market, or to drop by for a quick visit at her office before his missions. She was waiting, always waiting.

She was thinking too much. All her thoughts were consumed by the crave for Kakashi and his attention, through the days and through the nights. She was positive she had gone crazy and lost her mind.

The ramen in front of her had gone cold by now, the noodles and broth hardly touched by the chopsticks held in her hand. She could barely concentrate on the conversation Ino was babbling about. Most likely, it was on her new boyfriend of the week, or that new dress she saw at her favorite boutique. Instead, Sakura was poking at the piece of chicken in her bowl, wondering where the lazy silver-haired jounin might be at that moment. She suspected he was probably lying down in the shade under the big tree not too far from the memorial, reading his favorite book while avoiding Gai's next challenge. Sakura smiled. Those Icha Icha novels weren't as bad as she suspected. She assumed they would obviously be erotica novels, containing sexual interactions for the majority of the volume. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed to read them for herself only to discover they contained more comedic romance than downright porn. Still, those positions Jiraiya illustrated were completely ridiculous. Surely, only ninja of the best skills could manage those poses.

"Sakura?" Ino barged into her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she blinked, realizing her chopsticks had slipped from her hands to sink in the ignored broth.

"Don't you think he's secretly handsome behind those clothes? I mean, the guy hides so much of his face. Wouldn't you be interested in him?" the blonde smirked, raising her brows in her usual suggestive manner.

Sakura's eyes widened. Interested? In Kakashi? No way. Of course not. He was just inside her head so much lately since she's seen him around the village more often than not. Surely, she had more sense than to develop feelings for her former mentor.

"...Maybe?" Sakura questioned, unsure how to reply. Hell, she was unsure if her friendship with Kakashi really led to anything more than that. He was only her teacher. How did Ino know she was thinking of the guy anyway?

"Maybe? That's all you can say?" Ino retorted with a 'tsk', clearly disappointed in Sakura's reaction. "I would totally chase after him, at least for a one-night stand," she winked.

Sakura frowned. "I'd rather you not," she said shortly.

"Why not? You're not saving him for yourself, are you?"

"No, but...still..." she trailed off, having absolutely no answer for her friend. She didn't really understand why she would be against Ino dating her mentor. After all, Sakura had let the guy kiss her in his drugged-up state, so he damn well didn't mind the age difference or awkward work relationship between them. Of course, if he hadn't lost his marbles that day, he wouldn't have thought of trying such a thing. He never even brought it up since, and neither did Sakura. Did Kakashi even want to date Ino? The image made her shiver. It was wrong. Just wrong. Even for a single night of drunken fun, those two could never match.

Ino would just speak non-stop about completely irrelevant topics, and Kakashi wouldn't be the type of person to listen to her. Then she'd just get upset and start a temper about it, yelling at him for something he wasn't at fault for. Only selective people were capable of handling Ino's long tales of gossips, with Kakashi hardly being one of those few. Why did she want Kakashi anyway? She had enough boy toys of her own already. She had this stupid habit of dating a guy for the sex and dumping them as soon as she was bored. As much as Sakura loved her friend, there were certain standards that the blonde considered much lower than should be. Sakura didn't want that for Kakashi. She didn't want Kakashi to date Ino and get thrown out right after sex. She didn't want to think about Ino, Kakashi, and the word 'sex' in the same sentence!

"You can't!" Sakura shouted before she could stop herself. "You can't date him because..." Because the idea brought about disturbing images, and she could do without the nightmares when she already thought Kakashi was appearing in the corners of her mind?

"Because...?" Ino goaded the rest of Sakura's sentence out of her frozen mouth.

"Because I know him better than you do, and he's not the kind of person to just want someone for sex," Sakura forced out. She wasn't even sure that was entirely true. Maybe Kakashi _was_ the type of person who only stuck to one-night-stands.

Ino raised her brow, possibly thinking she was as crazy as she already thought herself to be. "Men are men before they're ninja. He'll want sex as much as the next guy."

Sakura stumbled with her thoughts. Maybe she should give the excuse that Kakashi had fish lips and teeth like a beaver.

"I know what's wrong," Ino pointed her finger accusingly at Sakura. "You don't ever care who I date, and the one time you are interested in what I have to say, you try to stop me. I know exactly what you're getting at."

Sakura was confused. The only thing she was getting at was the fact she didn't want her best friend to have a relationship with her former teacher.

Ino leaned in across the table with her chin in her hand and a smirk on her face, like she always is when hearing new gossip for the first time. "You got a little something for him, don't you?"

"What?"

"It's okay. You can admit it. I won't chase him if you say you like him. I'm into dating, but I'm definitely not gonna go for my best friend's guy," she informed Sakura, who clearly had more to say by the way she was chewing her lip. "Or maybe you two are already into it?"

Sakura shrugged, looking at anything, anywhere. Just not at her friend. "I don't know... Maybe."

Ino let out a squeal of excitement. "That's so cute," she raised a coy hand to her lips. "You guys are _so_ getting it on!"

Sakura sighed. Ino's imagination might be worse than hers. "That's not it. There's nothing between me and Kakashi. I just don't feel comfortable with you dating him at all," she said flat-out.

"Who the _fuck_ mentioned anything about Kakashi? I was talking about Shino."

Sakura covered her face in embarrassment and groaned. As if seeing illusions of Kakashi in every portion of her mind wasn't enough, she was projecting him into conversations with her friends.

It was only paranoia, and nothing more.

* * *

She came down from her orgasmic high, her legs trembling around him as he remained sheathed inside of her. The grip of her arms around his neck eased as the two tried to catch their breath, his naked chest rapidly expanding against her perky breasts with each rise. Her fingers remained at the nape of his neck, lightly brushing against his hair as her thumb continued to send the tiniest shocks along his skin. She could feel the drops of sweat on him as he rolled to her side, embracing her closely. His lips still kissed the soft skin at her collarbone, and his hands slowly traced patterns on her bare shoulders, a prelude for round two.

She kissed the corner of his jaw, leaving chaste pecks along his cheek and nose. He cupped her face in his strong hands, capturing her lips with a firm and passionate kiss, the kiss she had always dreamed of-a mesh of heated desire and desperate longing for each other. She returned his gift with the same enthusiasm, massaging her tongue against his, tightening her legs around him, wordlessly asking for more contact, anything as long as they kept touching each other.

They shared this same appetite for one another tonight as much as every other night in the past month. Their secret lust always consumed the two when together, no matter if they were in the stairwells of the hospital during her graveyard shift or if it was en route to a mission during the middle of the afternoon. They tried to keep it private and behind closed doors, away from their friends and the talk of the town.

Sometimes, she couldn't wait. Sometimes, she was impatient and needed him touching her as soon as he visited her on his breaks. She would want him in her office, keeping her moans quiet despite the open windows. She would push him into the hospital's supply closet and have her way, risking the chance of being caught. She didn't like to think of herself as wild or turned on by such propositions. She merely wanted him_._ She wanted him to keep touching her, to keep kissing her and whispering those things in her ear like he did now.

He whispered to her about how tight she was or how good it felt. He whispered about how he loved to touch her and how he loved it when she touched him. He ran his hand through her rosy hair, sucking on that particular patch of her skin above her pulse, thrusting in and out of her at a slow and agonizing pace. She moaned, and begged. She moaned his name and begged for his touches, begged for him to take her harder, faster. He smirked against the love-mark he imprinted on her, keeping his steady rhythm. She scratched her nails against his back in her craving for him, and him alone. She cried his name in plea for more, wanting to desperately ease that ache inside her. She was eager for so much, she gripped the sheets of his bed, angling her hip to take him in more. She whispered in his ear how deep he was, and how she still wanted more. She whispered how she yearned for him, tonight and every night from now on.

Suddenly, Kakashi's grip on her hips tightened, his fingers pressing against her smooth skin in an urgent desire for his lover and her moans. His pace picked up, his breathing more rapid, and his groans echoing louder. He kissed her with a fervor that she had yet to know. He kissed her deeply and intense, a fiery sensation against her lips as his tongue brushed against hers in an ardent passion. Sakura gasped, digging her fingers into the back of his shoulders, trying to keep up with his thrusts. She could hardly manage when the aching coil in her loins was building, climbing to that point she was longing to reach. Then he bit her. He bit her bottom lip and his rhythm was moving faster, too fast for Sakura to hold on to. He drove into her harder, stronger, his hands nearly bruising her skin. She couldn't stay with him anymore, grasping him til her coil snapped, clutching him to her body as she arched off his bed with a shudder. Kakashi surged with a final thrust inside her, a loud groan against the lips he kissed so hard.

She came down, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath once more for the night. He rolled over, pulling Sakura to his side, wrapping his arms around her waist in a firm embrace. His chest was rising rapidly as she felt his strong breathing against her cheek, but he kissed her on the forehead and she felt the smirk that graced her skin.

"Sakura," he huffed in his tired state.

"Hm?" she mumbled as she laid her head on his chest, losing herself in the sound of his beating heart.

"...Did you say what I think you said?"

It was _supposed_ to be only sex, and nothing more.


End file.
